A compressor comprises an impeller wheel, carrying a plurality of blades (or vanes) mounted on a shaft for rotation within a compressor housing. Rotation of the impeller wheel causes gas (e.g. air) to be drawn into the impeller wheel and delivered to an outlet chamber or passage. In the case of a centrifugal compressor the outlet passage is in the form of a volute defined by the compressor housing around the impeller wheel and in the case of an axial compressor the gas is discharged axially.
Turbochargers are well known devices for supplying air to the intake of an internal combustion engine at pressures above atmospheric pressure (boost pressures). A conventional turbocharger essentially comprises a housing in which is provided an exhaust gas driven turbine wheel mounted on a rotatable shaft connected downstream of an engine outlet manifold. A compressor impeller wheel is mounted on the opposite end of the shaft such that rotation of the turbine wheel drives rotation of the impeller wheel. In this application of a compressor, the impeller wheel delivers compressed air to the engine intake manifold. The turbocharger shaft is conventionally supported by journal and thrust bearings, including appropriate lubricating systems.
In known turbochargers, the turbine stage comprises a turbine chamber within which the turbine wheel is mounted; an annular inlet passage defined between facing radial walls arranged around the turbine chamber; an inlet arranged around the inlet passage; and an outlet passage extending from the turbine chamber. The passages and chambers communicate such that pressurised exhaust emissions, including gaseous and particulate species, admitted to the inlet chamber flow through the inlet passage to the outlet passage via the turbine and rotate the turbine wheel. It is also known to improve turbine performance by providing vanes, referred to as nozzle vanes, in the inlet passage so as to deflect gas flowing through the inlet passage towards the direction of rotation of the turbine wheel. Turbines may be of a fixed or variable geometry type. Variable geometry turbines differ from fixed geometry turbines in that the size of the inlet passage can be varied to optimise gas flow velocities over a range of mass flow rates so that the power output of the turbine can be varied to suit varying engine demands. For instance, when the volume of exhaust gas being delivered to the turbine is relatively low, the velocity of the gas reaching the turbine wheel is maintained at a level which ensures efficient turbine operation by reducing the size of the annular inlet passage.
In a centrifugal compressor the compressed air immediately downstream of the impeller wheel flows into an annular diffuser passage and then out of the diffuser passage into the compressor outlet volute. It is known that uncontrolled flow of compressed air in clearances defined between the tips of the impeller blades and the surrounding walls of the compressor housing can negatively affect compressor stage efficiency. In a conventional compressor, efficient flow of compressed air through the diffuser passage is typically managed by minimising such clearances and smoothly reducing the flow area of the diffuser passage from its entrance proximate the impeller wheel blades to a downstream ‘pinch’ region. In spite of this work, there is a need to further improve compressor stage efficiency.